I Need You More Than You Know
by Fade Into Color
Summary: Prompt at gleeangstmeme. A different play on what happened to Rachel in 'Funk'. It's more serious than just egging her. Fabrerry.


I Need You More Than You Know

Author's Note: **This was a prompt over at glee_angst_meme that's been bothering me to get written and I finally did it. I did do research before this story, and took my time with it. Song near the end is not mine. It belongs to a band called Easton. It's called 'Just Watch The Sky'**

Rachel smiled as she closed her phone, making her way out to the parking lot. She knew Jesse was just putting on act. She walked through the parking lot and as she approached him she saw the smile on Jesse's face, her grin grew and she ran to him. As she approached him, he saw he was holding a single piece of cake that read 'I'm sorry'. He held it out to her.

"Jesse, what is this?" Rachel looked up at him, confused.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I don't know what I was thinking," he smiled and took two forks out of his jackets pocket. "Let's share?"

Rachel took one of the forks and then looked from the cake to Jesse. "This doesn't have any egg in it right? Made with soy milk?"

Jesse laughed and nodded. "Of course, I know about your vegan diet. It was made with soy milk and Ener-G."

Rachel smiled and took a bite of the cake. "This is delicious." She enjoyed the few minutes she was having with Jesse. She's been in such a funk all week that she was so relieved that it had all been an act.

The two finished the cake. Jesse took the plate and forks from her, placing them in the garbage near the side of the parking lot.

"Where do we go from here?" Rachel asked, biting her lip slightly. Before she could get a response she felt something hit the back of her head. As she reached back to find out what it was, she saw the members of Vocal Adrenaline circle in around her, throwing objects at her. She covered her face as more things cracked against her body. When it stopped, she finally looked up.

"I hear you're a vegan Berry," one of the members of Vocal Adrenaline, Giselle is what Rachel thought her name was, said, smirking. "The souls of those poor egg fetuses are all on your conscious now."

Rachel freaked out, making sure none of the eggs got in her mouth. She sighed in relief before she glared at Jesse.

"Are you with us or not?" She heard Giselle say. Jesse took the egg out of his pocket, looking down at it and then to Rachel.

"Do it, break it. Break it like you -" Rachel was cut off when a cough escaped her throat. "Break it-" cu off again, by yet another cough.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what Rachel was doing. "What are you trying to say Berry?" He heard Giselle say from behind him.

Rachel didn't respond, she was still coughing to the point where it sounded like she was choking. Jesse dropped the egg and stepped closer. "Rachel are you okay?"

She shook her head and covered her mouth as more coughs escaped. She didn't notice as the rest of Vocal Adrenaline basically dashed to their cars and drove away. "I'm not going to leave you alone Rachel," Jesse told her. "Not until I know you're okay."

"Call, call Quinn," Rachel was able to get out. Jesse nodded and pulled Rachel's phone out of her coat pocket.

"Rachel sit down and try to breathe," he helped the girl sit on the ground before dialing Quinn's number.

"_Hello?"_ He heard a voice say from the other line.

"Quinn?"

"_Yeah? Who is this? It's obviously not Rachel," _it was obvious in Quinn's voice that she was annoyed.

"No, it's Jesse,"

"_What are you doing with Rachel's phone? Haven't you hurt her enough?"_

"No, Quinn, listen. There's something wrong with her. We're outside in the parking lot, just get out here please." He hung up the phone and then dialed 9-1-1. He gave them the information and put Rachel's phone back in her pocket. "Don't worry Rachel, everything will be fine."

Rachel was still coughing at this point but she couldn't stop her arms from itching. When Jesse saw this, he was that a giant, red rash was forming on her right forearm.

"What did you do to her," a voice came from behind him. Jesse turned around to see Quinn standing there, almost to be in shock. Quinn stepped closer to the pair. "Why is she covered in eggs?" She knelt down beside them.

"Vocal Adrenaline did it. I didn't even throw my egg, I -"

"She's allergic to eggs, that's why she's a vegan." She began searching Rachel's pockets. "Damn it! She didn't bring her EpiPen."

Jesse began to sweat. "Shit. She never mentioned she was _allergic_ to eggs," he shook his head, nervously running his hands through his curly hair. "She ate cake, with eggs in it."

"Damn it," Quinn looked at Rachel who had a look of pain on her face. "Rachel, it's going to be okay, the ambulance is on there way here," she rubbed circles on her back.

Jesse didn't know what to do at this point. So, he did the first thing that popped in his head. He got up, went to his Range Rover and drove away.

"Dick," Quinn muttered as the black vehicle disappeared from her view. Rachel was still scratching, this time it was more than her arms. Hives had begun to cover her face. Rachel shook her head. "Quinn," she whispered, "I can't breathe."

Quinn started to panic. She's never dealt with something like this before. She took Rachel in her arms and started to clean the eggs out of her hair and off her face. The ambulance pulled up and if on cue, Rachel passed out.

Quinn began to cry as the EMT's piled out and approached the two girls. Quinn continued as Rachel was taken from her arms and placed onto the stretcher, a blood pressure cuff being placed around her arm and an oxygen mask on her face.

They began to check Rachel over as Quinn got up from the ground. "She's gone into anaphylactic shock," Quinn heard an EMT whisper to another. One of them turned to her as Rachel was loaded into the ambulance on the stretcher.

"Hey, she's going to fine," he said, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "We might have caught her just time. Do you want to ride in the ambulance? You're her sister right?"

All Quinn could do was nod and climbed into the back of the ambulance, taking Rachel's hand in her own.

**Choir Room**

Puck glanced around the room, noticing that both Quinn and Rachel were missing. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Quinn reading 'Where are you? Berry isn't here either.' A few minutes later he got his response.

'Vocal Adrenaline egged Rachel, not enough time to explain, I'll let you know later.' Quinn's text read.

"They did what?" He shook his head, trying to understand if he read the text correctly. He then realized the entire room was staring at him.

"Puck, what's going on?" Artie asked him.

"Those Vocal Adrenaline punks egged Rachel. This is bull," He shoved his phone back into his pocket, clenching his fists then looking over. "Finn, Mike, Matt, come with me."

The three nodded, Finn standing up and making his way towards the door. "Right on, time for less talking and for more punching." The group, along with Artie and Kurt, starting making there way towards the door as Mr. Schuester walked in.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked.

"We're on our way to go all Braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline," Finn growled, the rest of the guys nodding in agreement.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "Look guys, violence is never the answer-"

"Oh it is when what is the best way to mess up that Jessie's kids face!" Puck practically yelled.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel is one of us. We're the only one's who get to humiliate her." Kurt said with determination, feeling that the rest of the club were nodding.

Mr. Schue was confused as first and the group of boys started to make their way out the door. "Stop! Get back here and sit down," he pointed to the seats. Kurt didn't have to be told twice and he was instantly back in his chair next to Mercedes. "All of you now," the guys sighed and took their seats.

Mr. Schue ran a nervous hand over his face. "Rachel," he began "Rachel is the reason I need to speak to you right now."

"We know about the egging Mr. Schue, you just stopped us from breaking his face in," Puck said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, it's more than just the egging. An ambulance had to be called," he sighed, silently thinking how he was going to tell them the next part.

Artie furrows his brow in confusion. "What are you talking about Mr. Schue? Rachel got eggs thrown at her, I don't think they could cause enough damage to call an ambulance."

Mr. Schue sighed, pulling the stool out from around the piano and took a seat down on it. "Well, it was. It's not a well known fact but Rachel is severely allergic to eggs. According to what I was told on the phone by both the medics and Quinn, Rachel had actually eaten eggs unknowing before she was hit with them."

He let the awkward silence set in, hoping that it will be easier to tell them the next part.

"Is she going to be okay? Like, did she have an EpiPen on her or anything?" Kurt was trying to keep himself under control. These situations weren't the best for him to deal with.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "They didn't tell me much. She obviously didn't because from what Quinn told me, she got to a point where she couldn't breathe and then went into anaphylactic shock. Right now she's under closer care in the intensive care unit."

"Why is she in the ICU if it's just an allergy?" Tina asked.

"They," he began trying to fight back the tears. "They honestly don't know if they got to her in time. They didn't know how severe the allergy was until they got a hold of her dads. So, as of right now, they don't know if Rachel is going to make it." He took a deep breath before continuing. "She's got constant watch, the next 2 hours are vital. Quinn is going to keep me updated." He turned around, resting his head on the piano, letting the tears escape. This was his student, he couldn't deal with something like this.

Kurt sat down, completely in shock. He wasn't Rachel Berry's greatest fan, but then at the same time he didn't completely hate the girl. They were teammates. And underneath it all, she was a genuine person. She might be a bit arrogant at times, but what diva isn't. Kurt couldn't help but smirk. 'Diva's need to stick together,' he thought to himself. He mentally made a note for if Rachel makes it through this, he was going to try to be better friends with her. He owed her that much.

Santana wasn't going to show it, but she felt bad for man hands. It's obvious that she hasn't been the nicest person to Rachel in the past few years but Santana isn't a complete bitch. She does have feelings and she really hopes that Rachel pulls through.

Puck sat there, shaking his head back and forth. 'Berry's been through too much. Not that I helped to ease the fact.' He leaned forward, covering his face. 'I've knocked her books out of her hands, daily slushie facials and just right out bullying her.'

He looked up and around the group. Kurt and Mercedes were sitting together, Mercedes, hell possibly even Kurt, on the verge of breaking down. Matt and Mike were silent, not knowing Rachel well enough but still feeling bad for the girl.

In front of them, Brittany was sitting next to Santana, not really sure as to what was going on but probably knew well enough that this was a situation she shouldn't question. Finn was off in the corner by himself, obviously lost in his thoughts. Tina was sitting on Artie's lap, arms wrapped around his neck as he cried into the top of his head. Artie rubbed her back, trying not break for Tina.

Puck bit his lip. "We've been absolute shit to her," he said, getting the attention of the entire club. They knew it was true, they just didn't want to show it.

"We have, I feel horrible about it. She doesn't deserve most of things we do to her," Kurt spoke from his spot next to Mercedes.

Puck walked up to Mr. Schuester. "Mr. Schue, when are we going to find out that she's alright?" He got a shrug in return. "Her fathers told me that I will be contacted as soon as they knew anything."

Puck nodded. "If it's alright with you, can we stay here to find out. I think it would be better and easier for everyone if we heard any of the news together."

Mr. Schuester glanced around the room, seeing the looks on each of the kids faces. He smiled a bit. "Even though she's not here to see it, Rachel would really appreciate you guys doing this for her."

Puck returned to his seat, leaning back in it a little trying to get his minds off of the current situation. He doesn't know how long it will be until they find out that Berry was going to be okay.

**Lima General Hospital**

Quinn paced in the ICU waiting room. Rachel and her dads had been in there for a few hours now and she just wanted to know what was going on.

'Why did he call me,' was all she could think up. Sighing in defeat, she sat down on one of the chairs and pulled out her phone. She had received many text messages from the members of New Directions wondering how she was doing, how Rachel was doing, if they had heard any news, etc.

She couldn't respond because she didn't have an answer. When they arrived at the hospital, everything was frantic. They were asking Quinn questions, one she didn't know how to answer. Rachel had been brought to a trauma room and then as quickly as she was brought into one, she was being brought out and being transferred to ICU.

No one knew she was allergic to eggs. She had told Quinn though. Not many people know but outside of school and glee, Rachel and Quinn had been getting closer. Rachel didn't push Quinn away when baby gate away and Quinn was thankful for that. They had nights where they'd have movie marathons, eating soy ice cream and just talking. Rachel, being recently denied by her mother, needed female contact, and Quinn was happy it could be her. Even if it was for love, Quinn didn't mind.

Her face had a sea of emotions as one of Rachel's father stepped out into the waiting room. "The hives have begun to disappear but she's still not able to breathe on her own," he sighed and took a seat next to Quinn.

"So, they still don't know yet?" Quinn asked, her eyes focused on the ground.

"They think they caught it in time, but, they're not sure. If the swelling in her throat goes down in the next few hours then we're on Off-Broadway. From there it will just be getting her better." Mr. Berry explained.

Quinn nodded and started playing with her hands. She had gotten used to being around Rachel's dads, just not in situations like this.

An awkward silence set in amongst the two. "The glee cub are really worried about her. Mr. Schue said they're not leaving the choir room until they know how she's going to be." She bit her lip, wishing she had the comfort of Puck or even Artie to just hold her why she cried right now.

Mr. Berry wrapped an arm around the blonde and pulled her closer. "You're worried about her too. It's alright to cry, you've been through a lot today."

Quinn cried into his shirt until it seemed likes he had cried herself dry. "I just, why her. She doesn't deserve any of this."

"She deserves you Quinn," Mr. Berry said, shocking Quinn. "She loves you, and you can tell that you love her back."

Quinn shook her head, biting her lip. "No, I've been rude to her. I've been right down bitch to her. I don't deserve her."

Mr. Berry sighed. "She's moved passed that Quinn. When you go home at nights all she can do is talk about you. You've got to tell her."

Quinn sighed and nodded. "And if she rejects?"

Mr. Berry smiled. "She won't."

The other Mr. Berry followed by he doctor that has been treating Rachel walked into the waiting room. Quinn took the hand of the Mr. Berry next to her, afraid of anxious to hear what the doctor was going to say.

"The swelling in her throat has gone down and she's able to breathe on her own. We're lucky, we got here just in time." The tension in the room broke as the doctor spoke and tears of happiness escaped from Quinn's eyes.

"We're going to keep her here for a few more hours just to make sure, but you can take her home right after. I'm going to suggest bed rest for a couple of days as some of the side effects might his her later. She hives have gone but the rash is still there. You should watch for a fever or vomiting, along with the occasional runny nose and itchy eyes as she slowly gets over such a severe attack."

As the doctor continued to talk to Rachel's dad, Quinn quickly texted Mr. Schue telling him the news before turning around to face the doctor.

"Can I see her?"

**William McKinley High School Choir Room.**

The people in the room jumped as Mr. Schuester's cell phone vibrated across the piano. They hadn't heard anything on Rachel in a few hours and were starting to get worried. Will smiled as he opened his phone and read the text. He turned around and face the group. "She's going to be okay."

The room was instantly filled with breaths that were being held and silent cheers.

"No one can get rid of Rachel Berry that easily," Puck said, the rest of the glee club released a small giggle

"Guys settle down," Mr. Schue said after reading through the next test. "She's okay, but she's going to be out of school for a few days incase of any side effects to the attack. Her dads say you're welcome to visit her."

Kurt stood and walked over to Will. "Mr. Schue, is there anyway we can arrange a song for Rachel for when she comes back?"

Will smiled and nodded. "What did you have in mind?" Kurt immediately started brainstorming and writing down ideas.

**Lima General Hospital.**

Quinn walked into the small room and saw the small, brunette girl laying there in the bed. She was hooked up to numerous machines. The machines were the only noise in the room. She bit her lip as she grabbed the chair and silently pulled it next to Rachel's bed. She took Rachel's hand in her own and just sat there, staring at the other girl.

A half n hour or so later, Rachel groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "Rachel?" she heard a soft voice next to her.

She rolled over and saw Quinn sitting in the chair, her hand still in hers. "Quinn, what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Her throat was dry, causing her voice to sound like a harsh whispered.

"Here," Quinn said, handing Rachel a cup of water. Rachel took, downed it and looked to Quinn. "That doesn't answer my question."

Quinn sighed. "Do you remember what happened in the school parking lot?" Rachel turned, trying to think, then she gasped when the memories came back. "Getting hit with eggs, all over and Jesse. It gets fuzzy after that. I remember telling him to call you, but what happened."

Quinn bit her lip. "The cake, or whatever that jerkass gave you had eggs in it. And some of the eggs you were hit with managed to get into your mouth. You went to in anaphylactic shock and we didn't know if you were going to make it." Quinn let the tears fall silently.

"Well, I'm okay now," Rachel began stroke Quinn's hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

Quinn laughed slightly. "Rachel, I really don't deserve you. You're a fighter and," she was cut off when soft lips touched her own.

" I love you Quinn. Everything you've done for me. It just isn't that. I really do love you Quinn," Rachel whispered as she pulled away. Quinn didn't say anything as she wrapped a hand around Rachel's head and pulled her into a kiss.

"You scared the shit out of me," Quinn said, causing Rachel to laugh.

"Don't worry Quinn," Rachel said smiling. "I'm not going anywhere."

_**A couple days later**_

Rachel was released from the hospital that day and was put in bed for the next few days after. The doctor was right when he said that Rachel would have some of the side effects. There was a fever for the night home, vomiting the next day and when that was all done, a day long of cramps. Every day though, when she could be, Quinn was there. Holding Rachel's hand, watching _West Side Story _with her, holding her hair back.

Rachel wouldn't have been more thankful to have Quinn, but then when they walked into Glee that day she returned back to school, she found the entire glee club standing into the choir room, balloons and flowers everything.

Quinn walked over and hugged her. Quickly followed by Kurt, Finn, Tina and the rest of the glee club. She even got a hug from Mr. Schue who pulled her over in front of the piano and sat her down on the bench, then taking the one beside her for himself.

"What's going on?" She asked, watching the rest of the club set themselves up in front of her.

Before she could receive an answer, the lights were dimmed and Quinn was staring at her, microphone in hand. The music began playing starting with soft strings being followed in with pianos and an acoustic guitar being played by Puck.

"_Out of all the things I've said, fallen hard over head,"_ Quinn began to sing. "_It would be a waste to leave on a warm winter eve. _

_Stuck inside your looking glass_

_No I can't, I can't move forward._

_You illuminate inside_

_No matter how far, from where you are."._

Finn came in on drums as the vocals began to pick up and the rest of the club was singing behind Quinn.

"_Don't go, don't go. _

_I need you more than you know_

_Don't go, don't go_

_I see I need you now_

_If only if I could find a way to make you stay_

_Just look to the sky_

_Maybe I could find a way_

_Lets the stars light the way_

_Don't go, Don't go_

_I see you, I need you."_

Rachel had tears in her eyes as they made it through the 2nd verse and into the bridge before the chorus. It was so beautiful, she didn't deserve anything like this. She covered her face to hide the tears as Quinn sang through the chorus again.

'_Two turns to one,_

_Set with the sun_

_Close our eyes together_

_Tomorrow you're gone_

_You can't see why_

_We've got to try_

_Honestly, maybe we_

_Quietly, let this be_

_Peacefully, you and me_

_Yesterday."_

Rachel began to cry. This song was so beautiful. The fact that the entire glee club had organized it for her, and that Quinn was singing it _to _her, was too much.

"_Don't go, don't go. _

_I need you more than you know_

_Don't go, don't go_

_I see I need you now_

_If only if I could find a way to make you stay_

_Just look to the sky_

_Maybe I could find a way_

_Lets the stars light the way_

_Don't go, Don't go_

_I see you, I need you."_

The song ended and Rachel stood up, along with Mr. Schue, clapping. She went around hugging and thanking the Glee club when she finally got to Quinn.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," they kissed, causing the entire club to cheer and clap. Rachel finally got was she deserved. Someone who made her happy.


End file.
